Contract
by Rin fuka
Summary: Eren tidak pernah berniat memiliki hal langka jika berakhir terlibat dengan Levi. Tidak jika itu menyeretnya pada percabangan urusan dunia. RiRen AU.


Adalah atap bangunan kosong dimana kini Eren berdiam. Memperhatikan sekilas keadaan sekitar sebelum cuek kembali menyantap menu makan siang yang dibuatkan Armin Arlert dengan penuh kerelaan hati pagi ini. Sedangkan si mungil bersurai pirang itu sendiri tengah berkutat di perpustakaan dengan guru nyentrik satu sekolah dalam pembinaan Olimpiade akhir bulan. Padahal ini hari libur.

Jemari tangan kanannya baru saja meraih botol air mineral tak kala sudut manik kehijauan itu menangkap siluet dua orang meneboros masuk penghalang pengganti pintu yang tiada. Memutuskan abai Eren menenggak isi botol dan berniat angkat kaki segera sebelum kedua orang berbeda jenis itu menyadari kehadirannya. Yang jelas Eren tak ingin jadi sosok pengganggu ataupun pembuat orang kagok karna ketahuan melakukan sesuatu.

Dalam posisi setengah berdiri‒membungkuk tepatnya‒ Eren sontak menolehkan wajah. Tertegun seperempat menit lamanya begitu melihat pemandangan berkesan aneh di matanya. Suara berdebam halus, pekikan kecil nyaris pecah, lelaki yang tetap berdiri kokoh dan angkuh memunggungi, berikut genangan menyala di sorot terik matahari. Semenit berselang Eren sadar telah menendang botol air yang hendak diraihnya. Berakibat pada tolehan pelan kepala bersurai hitam menumpunya.

Meraup ludah meski dengan wajah diusakan tak beriak. Peluh sebesar biji jagung meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya. Eren Jaeger berharap memiliki kemampuan menghilang saat ini juga.

"Sepertinya ada yang memiliki urusan kecil denganku, eh?"

.

**Contract**

by Rin fuka

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

**Rate**: T+

**Pairing**: LevixEren ‒RiRen

.

**Genre**: Supernatural‒Drama.

**Warning**: AU!Present-Fantasy, MalexMale, typos –possibly-. DLDR!

**.**

**Pasal 0**

**Bet**

**.**

Puing-puing sepanjang pandang berdiri kokoh. Bentuk tak beraturan dengan serpihan beton bertebaran. Hampir tak teridentifikasi bentuk asli dan fungsi sebelumnya. Besi-besi tiap sudut yang terpasang mencuat tak tentu arah. Sekilas masih bisa dilihat tajam meski berkarat.

Seharusnya renovasi bangunan lama sekolah bisa dilakukan dengan lebih cepat. Atau jika tidak leburkan saja sekalian.

Rintik hujan masih jatuh satu-satu. Embun membayangi jendela dari luar sejalan dengan suhu yang lebih rendah. Mendung masih merajai langit.

Menopang dagu dengan tolehan nyaris penuh ke kiri sepasang manik hijau cemerlang itu memandang datar‒entah bosan atau malas‒ keluar. Berapa kalipun sejak ia berada dalam kelas yang mulai gaduh itu tak sekalipun yang dilihatnya‒dan bisa disebut pemandangan‒ itu berubah.

Terlebih gumpalan kabut yang merata dengan warna kesan masam berjelajah di setiap sudut pandang, keabuan gelap.

Si remaja meniupkan udara hingga membentur kaca. Hawa yang seharusnya dingin tak dapat acuhan. Padahal angin yang menyusup masuk dari sudut jendela yang tak rapat terus meneboros. Surai coklat gelapnya bermain naik turun dihempas angin.

Sepotong seragam putih panjang tak cukup memberi hangat pada tubuh tapi entah sudah kebal atau memang cuek melindungi diri pemuda itu tetap tak bersedia mengenakan potongan bahan yang lebih mumpuni menjaga suhu tubuhnya untuk tak lebih turun.

Perhatian belum beralih. Masa bodoh mengenai tingkah setiap orang yang berkoar atas apapun di sekelilingnya. Mau dari mengomentari masakan kantin yang menurun rasanya atau pasokan sarapan yang kelewat kurang‒untuk mereka yang memutuskan tinggal di asrama sekolah‒ masih disusul gerutuan padatnya jadwal keseharian yang berubah sejak seminggu berselang juga insiden lainnya yang lewat tak menembus atensi.

Fokusnya menumpu satu titik. Segumpal kabut yang tampak tak beralih sejak dilihat. Bosan menyambangi. Pikirannya selalu tak cukup senang melihat daerah yang diberi julukan daerah kabut ini memperlihatkan lapisan tipis menyelubungi dengan aneka warna berganti tak tentu, mungkin dalam hitungan detik juga.

Itu adalah apa yang berhasil dilihat oleh mata Eren yang istimewa ketimbang umumnya.

Bagi Eren sendiri, kabut tetaplah kabut. Walau jujur saja ia pernah melihat kabut berwarna merah muda yang terbilang anomali jika itu berasal dari alam namun tetap tak akan merubah pendapat kecil bahwa kabut tetap kabut yang tak memiliki nilai khusus.

Eren bersikap apatis untuk itu. Lebih kepada setiap penjelasan yang tak ingin ia perhatikan lebih jauh mengenai kabut. Terserah, Eren tak merasa harus memikirkan berlebih toh keberadaannya di sini juga bukan sesuatu keharusan.

Itu adalah hal yang Eren inginkan. Sayangnya kenyataan tak semudah angan seseorang ingin mewujudkannya. Dan membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dengan memberikan pemikiran demikian tak dapat masuk kategori salah di mata yang mengerti.

Tak mendapati hal yang menarik‒meski sudah ribuan kali juga Eren kembali melihat ke tempat yang sama saat berada di kelas seperti sekarang‒ ia menggerakan kepala kembali lurus ke depan bersamaan dengan imbauan keras menebar ke seluruh isi kelas.

"SEMUANYA TENANG!"

Seketika hening. Eren juga tidak merasa harus terkejut atau bagaimana atas bentakan luar biasa dari seorang Wali Kelas 11 ini. Dan seharusnya yang bercicit ketakutan tepat dua meja belakang Eren sudah terbiasa juga dengannya. Sudah setiap hari terjadi.

Keith Shadis, persis nama begitu sadis menebarkan teriakan dan air liur yang muncrat kemana-mana demi mendisiplinkan murid. Tak kenal siapa dan bagaimana posisinya. Mau yang terbilang penting sampai yang tak guna dan jadi jajaran masuk bagian belakang predikat kelas buruk sekalipun. Terserah asal semua patuh dengan aturan.

Eren tidak merasa dirinya harus diposisikan tepat di bagian taat aturan ataupun pula masuk kategori pelanggar aturan. Berada di tengah terkadang membuat dirinya lebih nyaman. Menjadi tidak mencolok merupakan alternatif pilihan tapi sejak awal Eren tak pernah dapat kesempatan atasnya.

"Perkenalkan, ini, _Sir_ Levi Ackerman," Keith memberikan gestur tangan memperkenalkan lelaki berwajah serupa papan yang berdiri terkesan angkuh membentangkan tatapan menginvasi ruangan. "Beliau akan menjadi Guru Matematika kalian mulai semester ini."

Cukup jelas sudah artinya dan seisi kelas membiarkan dengung merajarela. Pria papan dengan surai hitam mengkilat belah pinggir kanan mendesis muak melihat kekonyolan belasan remaja ingusan yang tak bisa sopan memperdebatkan situasi setelah yang menimbulkan beranjak pergi.

Eren dengan ketajaman indera pendengaran nyaris abnormal mampu mendengar teramat baik. Ekspresinya tidak berubah tapi matanya bergeser lebih mengamati.

"Nak," Keith dengan sejuta penegasan meski nada halus yang lolos telah memotong kalimat yang bahkan belum Levi keluarkan. "Bersikaplah adap jika ingin tetap selamat di kelasnya." kerlingannya jelas terarah untuk pria bertinggikan standar itu.

Sorot dingin mengintimidasi ruangan setelah lebih dulu memberikan lirikan kecil pada Keith muncul ke permukaan. Berikut wajah datar serupa pagar beton menjulang sepuluh meter yang memberikan batasan wilayah sekolah dengan sekitar masih terpajang apik menambahkan kesan dinginnya suhu ruangan. Sukses memberikan tekanan lebih untuk para murid hingga memilih membenahi bentuk duduk terbaik sambil menelan ludah.

Levi memberikan lirikan kecil ke pinggir tengah, bersisian jendela besar dan tinggi nyaris mencapai plafon. Bersitatap langsung dengan pemilik _turquoise_. Seringai samar menghias riak monoton wajahnya.

Eren cukup memakukan pandang karnanya. Meski bulir keringat dingin yang dihembus angin yang bertiup dari celah jendela membuat tubuhnya bergidik. Batinnya menerbitkan segala sumpah serapah seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan diam, jadi untuk apa juga kau kemari?" Eren memicingkan mata. Menyembunyikan gelisah dengan bicara cepat. Berusaha memandang lawan bicaranya yang sebenarnya tak bersikap perduli pada sosoknya. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang berpaling memandangi belasan murid Akademi Trost berlalu-lalang di bawah. Sayang, Eren tak cukup pandai menyembunyikan gerakan bermain jemarinya untuk tidak terlihat resah. "Kau tahu, aku tidak perduli pada urusanmu. Maka dari itu, kuharap hal ini berlaku juga untukmu."

Lelaki berekspresi datar itu melirik. Berdecih pendek, remeh. "Percaya diri sekali kau. Seyakin itu kau kalau aku kemari total karna memang berurusan denganmu?"

Eren mendesis. Hilang sabar. "Lalu untuk apa?"

Kerlingan menang menyoroti obsidian peraknya. Sudut bibir diangkat sedemikian rupa demi menciptakan kesan seringai meremehkan bocah belasan yang mengintrogasinya di atap gedung barat Akademi Trost. "Belum semenit kalimat akhir yang kau ucapkan berlalu. Mengikuti apa yang kau inginkan agar aku tidak mengurusi urusanmu. Berikut sebaliknya. Dasar bocah."

Eren mendesis. Kesal parah dengan pemutarbalikan kalimat yang semula Eren tujuan untuknya kini berbalik menusuknya. "Baik, terserah. Asal‒"

"Kau tidak punya hak mengaturku, bocah." Eren tergeragap. Membungkam rapat mulutnya dengan raut kejut. Terlebih tekanan telak ujung jemari lelaki datar dihadapannya pada lehernya. "Ah, benar juga. Aku ada urusan tertinggal denganmu rupanya."

Eren menatap tak terima. Menarik paksa pergelangan tangan pria itu menjauh dari lehernya. Meski samar hembusan nafasnya terhempas lega. "Urusan apa? Semuanya sudah jelas. Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku tidak perduli meski melihatmu membun‒"

Bunyi pintu atap menjeblak membungkam Eren.

"Uhm…" Guru nyentrik satu sekolah muncul dengan cengiran lebar berkesan jenaka. Menaikan batang kacamata yang jelas-jelas tidak melorot‒katakanlah untuk menutupi wajah sembelit ingin tertawa kerasnya‒ seraya mendekat lantas berseru, "Apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua, eh~? Uhuk, maaf… tapi aku ada pemberitahuan untuk _Mr_. Ackerman."

Hanji Zoe‒dengan kejelasan mutlak _gender_ yang masih dipertanyakan penghuni satu sekolah hingga kini‒ tak melepaskan kedua bulatan coklat yang ditumpukan lurus pada dua tautan tangan yang sekilas memberikan model terawang luar biasa berliku di kepalanya. Visual nyata dimana dalam otak Hanji sendiri sudah merangkak jauh dengan berbagai alur dan kondisi menyenangkan hati. Mendadak Hanji merasa ada sumbatan di hidungnya.

"A… Hanji-_san_," Eren menepis seketika tangan yang seingatnya ia genggam telah berganti menggenggamnya. "Aku sudah selesai, permisi."

Berbalik pergi. Melangkah tenang meski hati sudah ingin lari secepat kilat. Tanpa tolehan apalagi mempersiapkan telinga dapat jawaban Eren sudah kepalang berpikiran menyingkir segera.

Pintu atap jadi titik tumpu dua manik setingkat perbedaan warna begitu si pemuda kelas dua itu menghilangkan punggungnya dari sana.

"Jadi… Levi, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa seagresif ini. Pffft," Hanji membekap mulut dengan sudut mata yang meluncurkan cairan bening. Kacamata sampai terdorong naik karnanya. "Ahahaha, sialan… Sudah kubilang bukan kalau Akademi Trost itu sempurna. Lihat, kau bahkan belum genap seminggu menginjakan kaki sekitar sini tapi sudah punya ketertarikan sendiri."

Levi menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dekat pintu. Membiarkan Hanji yang masih betah berada di tempat seharusnya Levi juga berada sebelumnya. Kemudian menyahut datar, "Jangan seenakmu menyimpulkan. Keterlibatanku dengan bocah itu sebatas pada apa yang diketahuinya."

Kerlingan jenaka nampak di wajah Hanji. "Dan~ apa itu?"

"Dia melihatku saat… kau tahu maksudku." Levi memberi lirikan. Ada sesal saat didapatinya malah muka Hanji menyiratkan 'Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin hanya itu'. Ia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana denganmu? Selama apa kau menghindari _kebutuhan_?" Ketika mendapati perubahan mencolok pada wajah Hanji yang kini Levi tahu pasti bukan wujud pura-puranya. "Hm.., kutarik yang tadi. Seharusnya tak bisa bukannya menghindar, benar?"

Hanji tersenyum masam seraya mendorong bingkai kacamatanya. "Kau memang sialan, Levi… Kau tahu, sumpahku itu manjur. Jadi kusumpahi kau bernasib sama denganku." sungutnya kembali ke raut semula. Mendelik dengan kesan bercanda. Levi paham itulah ekspresi pura-pura seorang Hanji Zoe. Dalam artian melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Cih. Sumpahku lebih mutlak darimu." Levi mengerling sudut timur pijakan bumi berjarak tiga tingkat lantai dari tempatnya berada. "Lagipula, kau mau membuang berapa banyak waktu lagi? Gara-gara kau, kacamata busuk, aku harus repot sekarang."

"Hahaha~ ayolah, Tuan Levi-_sama_… pekerjaanku tidak seberat itu bukan?" Hanji menyahut dengan tawa. Dengusan datang dari pria yang jadi teman bicaranya.

"Katakan itu pada si klimis brengsek." Levi mendesis. "Suruh dia menyuruh orang lain untuk mengambil alih kemangkiran kerjamu." Helaian coklat yang berjalan cepat menjadi titik pandang terlekat yang diikuti Levi kini.

Hanji mengibaskan tangan. "Tenang saja. Aku kembali dalam waktu dekat." Berbalik arah memunggungi Levi ia kembali berucap, pelan, "Soal waktu yang kubuang… tak perduli sebanyak apa, aku akan tetap membuangnya jika itu berguna. Toh hidup kita panjang Levi. Menyiakan sedikit kurasa bukan masalah."

Kerdikan bahu menarik jatuh sudut tatap Levi padanya. "Akal sehatmu sudah lenyap ternyata." berkomentar tak berdosa dengan wajah datar biasa. Hanji tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Ya… kuakui. Saat kau menjalani kontrak dengan kondisi serupa denganku mungkin kau lebih gila." Hanji menoleh dengan senyuman kecil. Alami tanpa adanya kesan jenaka atau apapun. Levi merasa tak nyaman malah melihat sisi lain diri rekannya itu. "Karna atensi penuh afeksimu hanya akan jatuh ke satu titik."

Levi menyahut cuek, "Kau bukan aku, ingat itu."

"Hahaha~ oke, aku punya taruhan kalau begitu," Hanji melangkah begitu cepat. Sekejap mata berdiri berkisar setengah meter dari pria standar tinggi itu. "Dalam waktu dekat… jika kau menjalani sebuah kontrak maka aku menang. _Deal_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren menggulirkan mata dengan kecepatan tak tentu. Dari kanan ke kiri, sebaliknya atau berubah haluan ditengah-tengah pandang. Yang jelas Eren kentara sekali gelisah. Menggigiti kuku jari yang sudah lama tak dilakoninya kini melanda kembali. Cahaya redup khas sore hari tak diindahkan keanggunannya. Armin mengernyitkan dahi mendapati tingkah teman sekelas, sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Eren… kau baik-baik saja?"

Tertegun. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Armin. Eren bergeming dalam posisinya.

"Eren?!"

Mengerjap kaget. Menoleh ke sisi kanan mendapati raut khawatir si pirang jamur. Menyahut asal, "Ya?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Armin seraya ikut duduk di beranda rumah. Menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat pada Eren. Tak lupa menyeruput sedikit cairan serupa yang mengisi cangkir porselin polosnya sendiri.

"A…" Kagok sendiri Eren menyiasati dengan menenggak seteguk minumannya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Armin menatap sangsi. Tak percaya penuh. Bermata mutlak ingin menyelidik. Berkedip serius sambil menepuk ringan bahu Eren. "Kau yakin?" Anggukan terjeda sepuluh detik merespon. "Kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. _Reiki_mu juga aneh Eren. Tidak stabil. Atau kau habis berurusan lagi dengan‒"

"Tidak!"

Si pirang terlonjak dipotong ucapannya dengan intensitas kecepatan angin. Berdenging tepat di telinga. "E‒Eren?"

"A‒ maaf, Armin…" cengiran panjang mengisi suara akhir Eren. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Armin malah menyipitkan mata bulatnya. Kali ini memasang penuh gurat curiga. Armin mengenal pemuda Jaeger itu nyaris sepanjang usianya kini. Mengerti benar seluk beluk tingkah tersembunyi Eren sekalipun. Dan kesimpulan yang muncul di otak cemerlang Arlert muda hanya satu. Eren menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah…" Memutuskan memberikan waktu berpikir sendiri untuk pemuda sebayanya itu Armin menyerah bertanya lebih. Toh Eren juga akan bicara dengan sendirinya nanti. Itu tipenya sekali. "Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang."

"Apanya?!" Eren panik kemudian. Bergerak tak tentu memandangi sahabatnya. Armin sendiri jelas tahu inilah tingkah penyembunyian seorang Eren Jaeger. Mudah sekali terbaca. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa."

Armin memainkan tangan naik-turun. Kesannya abai. "Ya, ya, apapun lah katamu kini."

"Armin!"

"Ya?"

Eren mendengus kalah. Mengalihkan pandang. Menyudahi perdebatan dengan mutlak kemenangan si kepala jamur. Armin terkikih di sisinya. Menurunkan kedua bahu layaknya diberi beban kasat mata seberat seperempat kwintal Eren menghela nafas. "Aku tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi kurasa aku dapat masalah. Mungkin serius."

"Apa itu?"

Eren menatap ragu. Memainkan pegangan cangkir dengan telunjuknya sementara dagunya bersandar sekenanya pada lutut yang menekuk ke atas. "Ingat berita kecelakaan tempo hari? Di atap bangunan tua yang sedang renovasi. Dua hari lalu dengan seorang siswi sekolah sebelah jadi korbannya."

Bulatan biru kelautan menorehkan kesan horor. Bersuara layaknya kucing tercekik. "Eren..! Jangan bilang kau‒"

"Ayolah. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Hembusan lega meluncur dari si pirang. "Kukira kau ini‒ah, sudahlah. Jadi kenapa dengan kejadian itu?" Memandang penuh keseriusan Eren yang bermuka tak tenang. "Kau tahu… siapa yang…?" Anggukan lemah mendarati penglihatan Armin. Tiga detik berselang Armin bersuara pelan memelas. "Dan berbohonglah kalau itu memang kecelakaan."

Kali ini gelengan sekali. "Sayangnya bukan. Aku yakin kau terlampau fasih mengerti kalau itu juga ganjil. Jadi, maaf."

"Eren…!" Armin berseru tertahan. Frustasi layaknya itu memang masalah yang ia derita sendiri. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk tidak terlibat dengan _sesuatu_ itu sebegini singkat."

Eren menggembungkan pipi. Jengkel pada respon Armin yang berkesan menyalahkannya. "Kau pikir aku juga berminat terlibat? Dan hei, kau juga bernasib serupa denganku 'kan? Lalu kenapa sepertinya aku yang dapat sial terus di sini?"

"Kau terlampau mengobarkan _reiki_-mu." Armin berkomentar, menghela nafas pasrah. "Lalu, dimana masalah yang timbul?"

Mengerucutkan bibir jengkel Eren menyahut ketus, "Aku serasa diikuti. Tidak, dia memang mengikutiku, sialan!" Mendengus keras-keras Eren kembali berkoar. "Aku tidak mau terlibat dengannya Armin. Auranya menguar penuh kuasa. Menekan, penuh perintah absolut juga seenaknya. Membuatku tak nyaman. Kau tahu aku sudah cukup tak nyaman ada di sekolah dan kini bertambah satu entitasnya. Dasar iblis pendek sialan."

"Pen‒pendek?" Armin membeo. Entah kenapa kata itu yang ia ulang. "EH?! Jangan bilang yang kau maksud iblis pendek sialan itu‒"

"Hm… _Mr_. Levi Ackerman."

"Eren! Kali ini bohong saja padaku kenapa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Astaga, akhirnya saya memutuskan mempublish ulang X'D  
>Sungguh, yg sebelumnya buruk sekali spasinya. Ahh ya, ini fic pertama saya untuk sebuah fandom anime dan entah kerasukan apa saya berani sekali untuk pair menakjubkan macam riren. Maafkan saya plis . . X'D #mojok<br>Saa~ ini baru prolog, semoga saya tetap lanjutkan jika responnya menyenangkan . . XDD  
>Review, minna?<p>

Salam,  
>_Rinfu<p> 


End file.
